


Well That's One Way to Learn Anatomy

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anatomy, Bucky is a giant nerd, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbating, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Skinny Steve, Student Bucky, They'ts idiots, This is just porn with a little bit of plot, art teacher steve, steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: "The best way to learn anatomy is not from a book, you can't learn the body that way. Find a friend and grab a marker and label them. That's how you'll learn."After finally deciding to go back and finish college, Bucky was already convinced he was going to fail. Between pining for his roommate and working 2 jobs, there never seemed to be enough time to study. Who had even heard of a supraspinatus before, let alone know how to locate it?Thankfully, Steve has a few clever ideas for some hands-on learning.





	Well That's One Way to Learn Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is something my own Anatomy Professor told me at the beginning of the semester. I don't think this is exactly what she intended for me to do with it.  
> This is basically all me transferring my own Anatomy based anxiety on to Bucky and then throwing in a little smut for good measure.

 

               Bucky let his head drop down against his desk with a groan.  His eyes were burning from staring at his textbook for so long and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Slamming his book shut and running his hand through his hair, Bucky stood for the first time in what had to be hours.

               “Fuck me,” he groaned as he popped his back.

               The clock on the wall read just a few minutes after one in the morning. He had only been home from work for two hours and had to be up for class in less than 8 hours, but instead of heading to bed he turned towards the kitchen to make a new pot of coffee.

               After working in one dead end job after another, Bucky had finally decided to try going back to college at age 27. After two years of easy classes, he felt like he was drowning under a mountain of classwork, the worst offender being Anatomy. 206 bones, 79 organs and 12 organ systems in the human body and somehow, he was expected to know the name, location, and function of each one.

               Cursing softly, he rummaged through the cabinets, looking desperately for the last bit of coffee grounds that he would have sworn he had left. He still had over an hour worth of reading to do before he turned in and he was about to fall asleep where he stood. He was desperate for a fix.

               “You used the last of it this morning, I offered to get more but you insisted you would pick some up because I apparently have terrible taste in coffee.”

               Bucky turned to see his roommate leaning against the doorframe. Steve was watching Bucky with a sleepy smile, blond hair sticking up in all directions. Bucky was pretty sure that everything he’d learned over the last twenty minutes just flew out of his mind as he tried not to stare at how adorable Steve looked, his small frame swimming in the oversized NYU shirt he had stolen from Bucky last week.

               “Shit Steve,” Bucky said, pulling himself out of his daze. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

               “It’s fine, I was havin’ a hard time sleeping anyways.” Steve turned to look at the clock on the microwave. “You should turn in Buck.”

               Running a hand over his tired eyes Bucky nodded, there was no point in trying to study if he was out of coffee. “I’m never gonna learn it all Stevie. I can tell you how to make thirty kinds of disgusting cocktails but the bones in your foot? Nothin.”

               Steve wrapped a supportive arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pushed him towards his room. Bucky didn’t have it in him to resist and just let himself be led. His eyes were already drifting shut and he couldn’t wait to collapse onto his pillow.

               “You are off work on Sunday right?” Steve asked as he pulled down the sheets and motioned towards the bed. Steve hated people taking care of him when he was sick but he made one hell of a mother hen when it came to his friends. Bucky nodded, trying to focus on kicking off his shoes and socks.  “Good. I’ll help you study. You still have a few weeks before your test.”

               “I can’t take up all your time Stevie,” Bucky mumbled in a sleepy protest as he lay down. “Mmm when did my bed get this comfortable?”

               His eyes were closed so he missed Steve’s eyeroll and the fond way the blond was watching him. “Don’t be an idiot Buck, you don’t have to do everything alone.”

               Bucky’s only response was a soft snore. Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow he had fallen asleep. Steve gently brushed a piece of hair out of Bucky’s face, his fingers lingering on his jaw for a moment longer than necessary. Making his way to the door, Steve turned once more to look at how peaceful his roommate looked. “G’night Buck,” he whispered, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him.

               Steve sighed as he trudged back to his own bed which now seemed too big and cold with only his small body in it.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

               The week seemed to drag but finally Sunday rolled around. Between classes, his full-time job at the bar, and his part time gig at one of the research labs on campus, Sunday was the only day that he had free. Sunlight streamed in between the blinds on his windows, gently waking him up from what had been an excellent dream featuring him, Steve and a pair of handcuffs.

               Bucky checked the time on his phone as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was only ten in the morning, an hour before he normally got up on the weekends. Flopping back against his pillows, Bucky closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to his dream. He thought about the feeling of the cool metal against his wrist that kept him pinned against the headboards and the beautiful sight of Steve above him. Bucky’s hand drifted across his stomach and down to where he was straining against the front of his boxer briefs.

               He gasped softly as he traced across the tip of his erection, the fabric there already damp from precome that had leaked out while he slept. Bucky tried to burn the image of how Steve had looked, straddling Bucky’s thighs as he slowly lowered himself onto Bucky’s dick, into his mind. It had been a while since he’d had a wet dream about his roommate, and probably even longer since he had gotten laid.

               The air was cool on his skin as he pulled his underwear down and palmed his dick, his other hand reaching for the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand. He groaned at the feeling of his now slick hand starting to slowly stroke his length, wincing at how loud it sounded in the quiet room.       

               Dream Steve had started out slow and teasing, raising up on his knees so that Bucky’s tip was just barely still inside him before pushing back down in one fast thrust. Bucky tried to match his own movements to what he remembered from the dream. His toes curled in pleasure as he sped up his thrusts, twisting his hand slightly at the tip in the way that made his eyes roll.

               He tried not to be embarrassed at the way his mind wandered to the bedroom next to his and whether or not Steve was still in bed, possibly touching himself as well.  He bit down on pillow to muffle a whimper as he traced a finger around his hole.

In his dream, Steve knew just how to tease him. Those long artists fingers slid easily inside of his ass and Steve had looked sinful with one hand stroking his own cock as he continued to ride Bucky. His back was bowed slightly as he leaned back to finger Bucky, his thrusts never wavering.

               Bucky’s hips pushed off the bed which creaked softly as he thrust into his hand. His breath was coming in short gasps as he pushed a second finger inside himself.  In his mind, Steve was coming undone as he grew close. Bucky’s name sounded filthy as Steve gasped it over and over. Bucky’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure threw him that pushed him over the edge with a cry of his roommate’s name. His orgasm shook through him just as the Steve in his mind came with a scream as he sunk down onto Bucky’s dick one last time.

               In his dream, Steve had looked completely and utterly debauched as he looked down at Bucky with hooded eyes and a sleepy smile. Bucky’s chest had been splattered in his come but he hadn’t cared. The cold, sticky feeling was worth it when he got to see Steve like that.

               As his head cleared, Bucky wiped his hand on his shirt before wading it up and tossing it to the floor. It was tempting to just lay in bed and try to stay hidden in that fantasy for just a few more minutes instead of getting up and facing the day and the cold reality where Steve was just his roommate. Sighing, Bucky forced himself up and headed for the shower. Maybe if he got through his reading fast enough he would have time to hit a bar and try to find himself some actual company for the night.

 

XXXX

 

               “Remind me why I thought that a fucking Biochem degree was a good idea?” Bucky groaned as he reached for a new sheet of paper. He had been pouring over his notes for hours, trying to label crappy diagrams of the body which was honestly no help at all.

               Steve just rolled his eyes across their small kitchen table. They had developed a Sunday tradition of taking a few hours to sit down together and work on whatever they had that needed to be finished before the start of a new week. Bucky was usually cramming for one test or another, envying how much more enjoyable Steve’s projects looked. An art teacher for middle schoolers, Steve was able to spend a lot of his free time doing freelance work that let him keep his artistic skills sharp. He had just signed on to do illustrations for a series of children’s books and was working on making a few quick drafts to send to the editors.

               “Because Buck, you have been talking about science and creating your own experiments since you were 5. You’re a huge nerd so just accept it and get back to work.”

               “Punk,” Bucky huffed in response. “I’m never going to learn how to identify bones though on paper. I need the real thing.”

               “Well,” Steve hummed, tapping his lip with his pen as he thought. “I doubt anyone would notice if Mr. Jefferson in 3B went missing. He’s a bully anyways.”

               Bucky’s head jerked towards his roommate who was giving him a wicked grin. “Oh my god Stevie, you’re diabolical, I can’t believe they let you around children.”

               Steve shrugged, still doing his best to look innocent despite the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Just trying to help you out here.”

               His shoulders still shaking in laughter, Bucky turned back to his book. They fell back in to an easy silence, each going back to work. The scrape of Steve’s chair across the floor broke the silence about ten minutes later

               “Here”, Steve said, resting his right arm on top of Bucky's notes. Black lines traced across Steve’s hand and forearm, marking the outline of the bones that lay underneath.

               Bucky couldn’t resist the urge to lightly trace his finger down the middle of what represented his roommate’s ulna. “What is this?”

               “You said you needed something better than paper diagrams to learn from and since you would let me murder the neighbors I came up with plan B.” Steve’s smile was fond as he held his pen out in offering. “You can label me.”

               Bucky’s heart swelled in affection towards his friend. “That’s… that’s a fucking great idea Stevie.”

               Steve’s face flushed at the compliment, his ears turning pink. He cleared his throat and shifted around in his seat. “‘S nothing really, I just looked a picture on google and made some doodles.”

               “It’s not nothin’ punk, thank you,” Bucky replied as picked up his pen and pulled over a list of terms he was supposed to know. “Now hold still, your carpal bones aint gonna label themselves.”

               Steve shook slightly in repressed giggles as he fought to stop fidgeting and sit perfectly still.  Bucky held Steve’s wrist gently in his left hand, turning it this way and that as he tried to find more locations than Steve realized he actually had to label.

               The ink pen felt cool on Steve’s flushed skin as he watched Bucky work. Whenever Bucky got to work on a project or assignment, it was obvious how driven and intelligent he really was; even if he tried to hide it sometimes. His roommate was focused intensely on what he was doing, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he muttered to himself. Steve felt his heart beat a little faster the longer he stared. The late afternoon light cast a warm glow in the room and he was suddenly nervous that Bucky would be able to feel his pulse in his wrist and finally realize how Steve felt about him.

               Trying to remember what he had just been reading, Bucky was oblivious to his friend’s discomfort. It was hard to remember the difference between an ulnar styloid process and a radial tubercle when he was hyper focused on the heat from Steve’s skin on his and how small Steve’s wrist felt in his hand. His mind refused to focus on carpals versus metacarpals when he touched Steve’s long delicate fingers and remembered his dream from last night where those graceful digits had been taking him apart from the inside.

               Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Bucky tried to ignoring the flutter of his stomach at the memory, feeling guilty for being aroused by his friend who was just trying to help him study. Keep it cool Barnes, he thought, shaking his head as though that might suddenly shake away the feelings he had been harboring for his friend for the last decade. He glanced at the clock; he just had an hour left before he would leave to meet Clint and his blind date for the night.

               When Bucky looked up, trying to figure out if he was finished with his labeling he caught Steve watching him. Mere inches away, he could see every different shade of blue in Steve’s icy blue eyes. It was mesmerizing.

               “I uh- I think I’m done,” Bucky murmured, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He could swear that he saw Steve’s pupils dilate slightly, those blue eyes flicking down to look at Bucky’s mouth.

               “Should I grade you on your work?” Steve smirked, looking pointedly down to where Bucky’s hand was still resting on his wrist.

               Clearing his throat, Bucky reluctantly pulled his hand away and passed Steve his notes. As Steve started to check his work, Bucky’s phone went off. Without looking, he answered with a distracted “hello”.

               “Hey man, pull your nose out of your books and come meet me for a drink before your date gets here.”

               The reminder of his date shook Bucky out of the sort of spell that the close proximity to Steve had cast over him. “What? Oh, yeah, I can meet you in 15 Clint.” His friend reminded him the name of the pub they were going to meet at before hanging up.

               “So, I guess you have to head out?” Steve asked, passing Bucky’s papers back over to him.

               Nodding, Bucky accepted the papers and tucked them back in to his book. “Yeah I’m supposed to meet up with Clint in a few.”

               Steve’s smile was strained as he moved back to his original seat and sketchbook. “Well if it helps, you got all of your labels right.”

               “Oh shit, really? Cool, thanks again Stevie.” Bucky paused to smile fondly at his roommate, no longer as interested in his date as he had been just a few hours ago. “I should probably go change.”

               Bucky hurried to his room, leaning against the closed door and taking a deep breath. He buried his face in his hands and tried to bury the image of his roommate’s face, just mere inches away from his. “Come on Barnes, get it together. Get dressed, go meet Clint, have a drink and maybe you can get some dick for the first time in months,” he muttered, giving himself a short pep talk.

               He pulled himself upright and gave a terse nod. He could do this.

XXXX

               Bucky barely pulled himself out of bed the next morning. He had stumbled home a little after 3 am, feeling more satisfied than he had in months. It had been nice to have some company besides his own hand and imagination.  

               A cold shower and pot of coffee had done wonders to wake him up but he still hadn’t been prepared for the pop quiz his anatomy professor had sprung on them at the beginning of class. He had smiled to himself though when the diagram he was supposed to be labeling was the lower arm. It turned out that his hyperfocus on Steve’s body had committed the terms to memory better than anything else he’d tried; he’d aced the test.

               That night when he got home he couldn’t wait to tell Steve about his success. He burst through the door with an excited grin.

               “Stevie! Guess What?”

               Without looking away from the illustration he was working on, Steve gave a small wave to his overly exuberant roommate. “What?”

               Bucky crouched next to Steve’s chair, his bottom lip sticking out in an overly exaggerated pout. “Come on Stevie, this is big! Put down the pencil so I don’t ruin your work.”

               Steve sat down his pencil and swiveled his desk chair to face Bucky. “Okay Buck, you have my full attention, what is it?”

               Bucky’s grin grew impossibly wider and without warning he lunged forward, wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist & pulled him up out of the chair. “You are a genius Rogers, that’s what!” Bucky twirled his roommate around, too excited to realize how close their bodies were pressed.

               “Okay put me down you great oaf.” Steve pushed on Bucky’s chest and rolled his eyes good naturedly. He normally would never have let anyone lift him off the floor like this but he often found himself letting Bucky get away with things no one else would. “Now, I know I’m a genius but what did I specifically do this time?”

               After gently lowering Steve down until his feet touched the floor, Bucky fished out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and held it out proudly. Raising a brow, Steve took it and unfolded it, finding himself growing more curious by the second.

               “Um, it’s a hand and arm?”

               Bucky rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his goofy grin. “We had a pop quiz on the skeletal system before moving on and that’s what she chose! Can you believe my luck? Our TA graded them during class and you are holding my first perfect score of the semester!”

               “That’s great Buck.” Steve replied as he walked towards the kitchen. After taking a few menus off the fridge, Steve pinned the sheet of paper up with a few magnets.

               “Aint that a little cheesy?”

               Steve turned to face his friend, jumping a little when he saw how close they were. Their chests were almost touching and Bucky’s eyes were locked on Steve’s lips. Steve shuffled his feet forward, his chest full of butterflies.

               A few locks of golden hair fell in Steve’s face and before he thought about it, Bucky reached up and gently tucked it behind his friend’s ear. His hand lingered on the nape of Steve’s neck and every nerve in his body was dying to close the distance between them. “Steve I-“

               “How was your date?” Steve asked, interrupting Bucky. His face was a careful mask as he waited for a response.

               Bucky dropped his hand and took a small step back. Flashes of his night spent between the sheets of Eric’s bed came to mind and Bucky found himself feeling irrationally guilty. He and Steve had never been anything more than friends, he hadn’t betrayed anything.

               “He was nice but kinda boring, I don’t think we will see each other again.”

               Steve nodded once before brushing past Bucky and back to his desk to grab his sketchbook. “Glad to hear it,” he muttered to himself before disappearing into his room.

               All of his previous excitement drained, Bucky turned and sunk down the fridge to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. What had all that been about?

 

XXXX

              

               The next two weeks seemed to drag by. Exams were creeping closer and between long hours at the bar and extra shifts at the research lab, every free moment had been spent at the library. And if he got to avoid Steve a little longer after their awkward encounter from the other night while he was at it, well that was just an added bonus. But finally, _finally_ , it was Sunday and he wasn’t sure when he had been so excited as he was now for his first real day off in 13 long days.

               Still in bed at almost noon, Bucky rolled over to hit snooze on his alarm clock. He knew he needed to get up and get to work but the idea of spending all day in bed was incredibly tempting. After a few more minutes though, his body was screaming for caffeine and some breakfast, finally forcing him out of bed.

               The apartment was almost eerily quiet when he walked out into the main room. After he flipped the switch on the coffee pot he went to gather his books on the table, shooting Steve’s normal spot a sad look. Even though the last time they had spent any real time together had ended with some tensions and left Bucky with a handful of questions, he still hoped that his friend would show up for their traditional Sunday work date.

               Luckily, Bucky was only a few minutes in to his reading when the front door opened. It took every bit of his self-control for Bucky to keep from jumping out of his chair and running up to the blond. ‘Keep it cool Barnes,’ he thought, taking a deep breath.

               Still staring at the book in front of him, Bucky tried to track Steve’s movements through the apartment by thud of his heavy boots on their exposed concrete floors. The noise stopped and Bucky looked up to his roommate standing feet away.

               “Hey Stevie,” he breathed. It had only been a few days since he’d last seen him, but Steve looked more handsome than ever. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans that were almost impossibly tight and a maroon Henley that was a size too big and threatening to slip over one shoulder. Bucky’s fingers itched to trace the dip of his exposed collarbones. His hair was tangled from the wind but the way a few long strands hung in his eyes looked better than if Steve had spent hours carefully styling it.

               “How’s the studying going?” Steve’s eyes flicked over to the pile of papers in front of Bucky and back to him, a mischievous glint in the deep blue.

               Bucky cleared his throat, his mouth had gone dry and his brain had momentarily forgotten how to form words. “Um, it’s been better.”

               Steve picked up the page closest to him with a smirk. “Ischial spine, iliac crest, pubis… yeah I can see how those nonsense terms aren’t coming naturally.”

               “You have no idea,” Bucky groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration and setting his glasses down on the table.

               Bending over, Steve began to unlace his combat boots before kicking them off. “I thought of how I can help you though.”

               “Yeah?” Bucky felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation. The intensity in his friend’s gaze was pinning him to his seat.

               Never breaking eye contact, Steve pulled his shirt off in one smooth movement. “You mentioned how helpful it was to label my arm the other week, figured it might work on the rest of the body.”

               Bucky whimpered, the sound getting caught in his throat as his mind went into overdrive, supplying image after image of Steve’s naked body from his dreams. “I- uh…” Bucky stammered for words, unable to tear his eyes away from the smooth contours of his friend’s chest. “You sure Stevie? There’s over 50 bones in your torso alone, it may take a while.”

               “You’re not getting off that easy Barnes,” Steve said before flicking the button of his jeans open. Bucky found himself mesmerized by the sight of the tight fabric being pulled down to reveal inch after inch of pale, creamy skin that was just begging to be touched.

               Bucky wanted to ask again if his friend was sure but Steve was giving him the same challenging grin that Steve gave to anyone that doubted him based on his size. Standing, Bucky turned to grab his papers, sneaking a tug at his own jeans that were already feeling a little tight.

               “How do you want me?” Steve hooked his thumb in the waist of his boxer briefs, his grin showing that he knew just what he was doing to Bucky.

               “Fuck,” Bucky breathed, his mind offering up a new wave of graphic images of the blond bent over the table, that perfect ass in the air as Bucky fucked that smirk right off his face. “Just standing there is fine.”

               In the back of his mind, Bucky knew that his radio was still playing but he couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. Taking one last deep breath, Bucky picked up his pen and started to trace his fingers across the clavicles that had looked so tempting when they were just peeking out from the collar of Steve’s now abandoned Henley.

             Thankfully, the harder Bucky focused on the different terms, the easier it became to ignore the eroticism of the whole situation. Part of him though was worried that this was another one of the wet dreams that plagued him, so he tried to commit each bit of skin that he touched to memory. If he did wake up, he didn’t want to forget a single minute.

               Working his way down the last vertebrae of Steve’s spine, Bucky stopped just about the waist of his underwear. “Can you turn around?” Bucky asked, not thinking much beyond the fact that didn’t trust himself yet to get down on his knees in front of the other man and still maintain the fragile grip he had on his self-control.

               Ready to start labeling his way up the front of Steve’s chest, Bucky’s heart nearly stopped when the blonde finally turned to face him. Steve’s cock was hard and straining against the fabric of his shorts, just inches away from Bucky’s face. “Fuck.” Bucky forgot how to say anything else, his brain seemingly shorting out from the overload of stimuli.

               Once he could start to gather his wits again, Bucky straightened up so that they were nose to nose. Dropping his pen to the floor, Bucky’s hands flew up to cup Steve’s jaw, one thumb tracing the curve of Steve’s smirking bottom lip. “You gonna stand there and gawk Barnes, or are you gonna kiss me?”

               Never one to back down from a challenge, Bucky closed the distance between them and captured Steve’s lips in a soft kiss. It was tentative at first and Bucky started to pull away before Steve’s right hand came up to fist his shirt while his left tangled in Bucky’s hair, keeping Bucky close. Shuddering at the feeling of Steve’s nails scratching lightly against the nape of his neck, Bucky deepened the kiss.

               He ran the tip of his tongue across the bottom of Steve’s lip before teasing it with his teeth. Steve gasped against his mouth and Bucky couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity to lick inside. Steve’s tongue was hot and rough as it slicked against his, each man taking their time to explore every inch of the others mouth.

               After hours, or maybe just mere minutes, they broke apart, Steve resting his forehead against Bucky’s as his lungs gasped for oxygen. Bucky’s dick was achingly hard and begging him to taste and touch and kiss. He ducked to kiss along Steve’s collar bone and up his roommate’s neck, trying to remember to skip over the spots he had written on so he didn’t get a mouthful of ink.

               Bucky could feel Steve’s heart racing in his jugular as he paused to graze his teeth over the skin just below Steve’s jaw. Steve’s gasps were intoxicating, the blonde’s fingers digging into his bicep.

“Oh fuck.” Steve cursed softly, arching his neck in subtle encouragement.

               With a wicked grin, Bucky kissed his way up the hard line of Steve’s jaw and teased hot breath across the shell of Steve’s ear before pulling the lobe gently with his teeth. “I’ve wanted to do this for over a decade,” he confessed, feeling vulnerable and hesitant for the first time since their lips had touched.

               Steve pulled back and cupped Bucky’s jaw with both hands. His eyes were piercing, pupils blown wide so that there was just a thin ring of ice blue visible. Forcing himself not to look away, Bucky felt as though the other man was searching the depths of his soul.

               “Really?” Steve’s voice was soft, the question hardly more than a breath.

               Bucky felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He should’ve known that Steve would think that was weird. What kind of person spends the better part of 15 years pining for his best friend and then roommate? Sure, he’d had plenty of other relationships and multiple lovers or one night stands that had come and gone but at the end of the night, they were all substitutions for what he really wanted; Steve. Finally, Bucky nodded, not trusting his voice.

               To his surprise, Steve’s face lit up in a huge grin and pulled him into a kiss. Bucky’s hands flew up to Steve’s back in surprise, holding his small frame close. This kiss felt different, he thought as slightly chapped skin moved across his lips. While their first kiss had been fantastic, the way Steve’s lips were pressed against him now, like he was trying to pour a decade of his own stored up affection and lust into one moment, was heaven.

               “We’re idiots,” Steve muttered, punctuating each word with a soft kiss. “We should have done this forever ago.”

               It took a minute for the words to really register in his head but when they did Bucky jumped back a bit in surprise. “Really? Do you mean-.”

               Steve grinned. “Yeah Buck, I’ve been in love with you since before I even knew what love was. Wanted to kiss you from the moment you punched Billy Trevino in the nuts after he broke my art project in 6th grade.”

               Bucky’s mind was spinning and he kicked himself mentally for waiting so long. Why hadn’t he noticed the signs before? He ran his hands across the pale skin of Steve’s chest, brushing across each rib that was visible no matter what Steve tried to do to gain weight.

               “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered.

               Steve flushed at the compliment, the rosy pink color spreading down his chest. Bucky’s dick gave another twitch at the sight as if trying to remind Bucky that it was still there and aching to be touched. He traced across the edge of Steve’s underwear and leaned in to nuzzle just below Steve’s jaw. “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly.”

               Instead of moving in, Steve backed up a few feet before pulling down his boxer briefs in one smooth move. His cock was flushed dark red, curving up slightly towards his chest and the tip glistening slightly where it leaked. It was thicker than Bucky had imagined, not that he had spent much time thinking about what his roommate’s genitalia looked like. Okay, who was he kidding. Bucky had spent _a lot_ of time over the years doing just that.

               “Just one thing first.” Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped a hand around his own length, stroking slightly as he spoke.

               Bucky’s mouth went dry and he felt lightheaded as what felt like the last bit of blood in his body rushed south. His eyes were locked on the slow movement of Steve’s hand. “Anything.”

               “You have to finish your assignment Barnes.” Steve’s voice was rough and authoritative and fuck, Bucky hadn’t known that was a kink of his until now.

               Nodding, Bucky picked his pen back up and tried to focus on anything the wasn’t how close he was to what was essentially one of his wildest dreams come true. Slowly, the terms he knew came to mind and he began to work and if his hands wandered more than necessary, well, he was only human.

               If Bucky thought that being pressed against Steve’s chest had been difficult, the way he felt now, down on his knees with his face inches from Steve’s cock but unable to touch, was Hell. Steve’s hand continued to slowly stroke and tease himself, thumb rubbing across the tip and gathering a drop of precome. A whimper caught in Bucky’s throat at the sight and hand shook, his pen dragging a black line across Steve’s iliac crest as he tried to tear his eyes away.

               “I think I like the way you look down on your knees,” Steve hummed as he traced his thumb over Bucky’s lips.

               Catching Steve’s eyes through lowered lashed, Bucky licked the end of his thumb before swallowing it down. The trace of precome was musty and slightly salty and for a moment Bucky wondered if he had ever tasted anything so good before. It was Steve’s turn to bite down a groan as he watched the brunet’s head bob, swollen lips wrapped tightly around the digit.

               Steve leaned down to thread a hand through Bucky’s hair, brushing stray hairs out of his eyes. He gently tipped Bucky’s chin up, slipping his thumb out of the tight heat of Bucky’s mouth. Before Bucky had a chance to protest at the loss Steve bent down and pulled him in for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and desperate need for more.

               As he broke away to catch his breath, Steve motion towards his left leg. “Just one limb left to label Buck.”

               Taking a moment to rock back on his heels to think, Bucky sighed at the brief friction of his jeans rubbing against him. A small voice in his head wondered if it was possible to die from being so aroused because if he didn’t get Steve’s hands on him soon, Bucky was pretty sure that’s what was going to happen. His lips curled into a crooked grin as a frankly genius idea came to mind.

               Picking his pen back up for what had to be the tenth time, it was hard to keep ahold of that when he could be holding Steve, Bucky went back to work. He scribbled furiously for a minute before standing up and striking an over the top triumphant pose. “Done!”

               Steve raised a brow at him in disbelief. “How did you label like 30 bones in a minute?”

               Once he looked down at his leg though, the blonde burst into laughter. In large letters were the words “KNEE” “LEG” “ANKLE” and “FOOT”, each scribbled across the corresponding body part.

               “They’re not wrong,” Bucky challenged, kicking off his shoes as he spoke.

               Catching on, Steve moved forward and began to undo the buckle of his belt. “No, they aren’t. I wouldn’t try that on your test though.”

               “Fuck the test.” All concerns about school or his grades were long gone once Steve tugged up the hem of his shirt, pulled it off in a hurry and threw it across the room.

               “My room or yours?” Steve asked with a fond smile as he smoothed out Bucky’s hair.

               The question just about brought Bucky to his knees and sent his mind back in to overdrive. He grabbed Steve’s bony hips and pulled his friend close, taking the opportunity to run his hands over every bit of skin he could reach. “Mine, your bed sucks.”

               Steve gave him a wicked grin and hooked a finger of each hand through the belt loops on Bucky’s jeans. He began to walk backward, tugging on the fabric. Bucky happily followed along, his mind barely registering that Steve was leading them towards the bed.

               Once Steve reached the edge of the bed, Bucky pushed him back so that the blonde was sprawled on his back across the sheets. With black ink haphazardly placed across his skin, Steve should have looked ridiculous but as he lay there, propped up on his elbows, Bucky had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

               “God Stevie,” Bucky said, his words coming out as a whimper. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and if he stood there just staring for a moment too long, well who could blame him? “You look fucking gorgeous.”

               Steve smiled and let his legs fall farther apart. “You just gonna stare all day Barnes or are you gonna come do something about it?”

               Let it be said that James Buchanan Barnes never had to be invited more than once. With shaky hands he pulled his jeans off, trying not to trip over them when he stepped out of them and towards the bed. A small groan tore from his throat at the feeling of the cloth of his briefs rubbing against his aching cock.

               Maintaining eye contact with the other man, Bucky stroked his own dick a few times to finally relieve some of the tension and pressure that had been building in his gut for the last hour. As soon as he stepped close enough to the bed, Steve hooked a foot behind his leg and pulled him forward, knocking Bucky off balance.

               With a cry of ‘oof’ Bucky caught himself on his hands so he was chest to chest with Steve and suddenly very aware of how naked they both were. Bucky froze, unsure how to proceed from there. He desperately didn’t want to push too fast or do anything to fuck this up. Smirking, Steve made the decision for him and tilted his hips up until their erections rubbed against each other.

               “Fuck,” Bucky cursed as his eyes fluttered shut at the sudden onslaught of sensation. As Steve continued to rock his hips, Bucky pulled him into a bruising kiss. Their teeth clacked against each other awkwardly and the skin between them caught due to the pull of the friction and he needed more.

               “M not gonna last if we keep rutting like teenagers,” Bucky groaned, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenage; never been so quick to come up to the edge.

               Giving him one more soft kiss, Steve pushed against his chest until Bucky got the picture and rolled off. The look in Steve’s eyes was pure hunger as he straddled Bucky’s thighs, making sure to stay just out of reach. Bucky huffed in frustration when he tried to cant his hips up but couldn’t. Fucking tease, he grumbled to himself.

               “Condoms?” Steve gave the bedside table a pointed look. Bucky responded with a nod, his stomach clenching in anticipation.

               In almost no time Steve had rolled over to fish out a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer before straddling Bucky’s legs once again. He teasingly ran his hands across Bucky’s chest and down his legs, making sure to avoid the spot where the brunet needed him most. “Tell me what you want Bucky.”

               “You,” Bucky groaned, shifting his hips to accentuate his point.

               Rolling his eyes, Steve poured a bit of lube in his palm and slicked it over his skin. “You’re gonna need to be more specific than that.”

               If Bucky thought it had been difficult to think straight before when he was just watching Steve above him, it was nothing compared to how hard it was to put words together once Steve leaned forward to wrap his slick hand around them both. “Fuck,” Bucky groaned, panting between words. “I don’t even think I know my own name anymore Stevie, let alone anything else.”

               “That’s not very helpful.” As he spoke, Steve’s thumb rubbed across the head of his dick and Bucky could feel each of the callouses from where the artist held his pencils. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was possible to have a finger kink but he was pretty sure he was starting to develop one.

               “Fuck, need those fingers inside my and then need you to fuck me,” he gasped out.

               Steve leaned forward to catch Bucky’s eye as he groaned at the loss of Steve’s hand rubbing their erections together. “Buck, look at me.”

               Bucky’s eyes snapped open, his brow furrowing in concern at his lovers sudden seriousness. “What’s wrong Steve?”

               With a soft smile, Steve leaned down to brush their lips together in a light kiss. “Nothin’s wrong baby, I just want to make sure you’re really sure about this.”

               Bucky’s heart skipped a beat as he pushed himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “Steven Grant Rogers, I have loved you and wanted this for longer than I can remember. I wouldn’t tell you to do anything I wasn’t ready for okay?”

               “I love you too Buck,” Steve choked with emotion, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

               They kissed lazily for a while, taking the time to try to pour everything that they didn’t know how to say into the act. After a few minutes though Steve pulled Bucky’s lower lip gently between his teeth and rocked up until their erections slicked back against each other.  Before Bucky could react though, Steve was pushing off him and was standing at the edge of the bed, watching him with hungry eyes.  Bucky quickly got the idea and flipped over onto his hands and knees, arching his back slightly so that his ass pushed up slightly. The click of the cap on the bottle of lube sent shivers down Bucky’s spine in anticipation of what he knew would follow.

               “Most fuckin’ perfect ass,” Steve muttered, talking to himself as he ran his clean hand over the curve of each cheek. The tip of his finger was cold and slick as he traced circles around Bucky’s hole, dipping in slightly. “God Buck, you should see how you look like this.”

               Bucky whimpered, pushing his hips back as he tried to push Steve’s finger in deeper. He had pictured this exact scenario dozens of times, both in his dreams and awake but they had nothing on the real thing. Steve’s index finger was long and graceful as he pushed as deep as he could. “‘Nother Stevie,” he begged.

               Steve smirked but was quiet as he complied, slipping a second slick digit in along the first. The loud gasp that Bucky made at the sudden addition was followed by a throaty groan that went straight to his groin. He palmed the left cheek of Bucky’s ass, trying to commit the feeling of solid muscle to memory for later. With the motion, Steve had a better view as he scissored his fingers and the sight made him a little weak at the knees.

               With a curl of his fingers at just the right time, Bucky was crying out below him and fisting the sheets in a desperate attempt to stave off his orgasm. “Fucking Hell!”

               Before Bucky could try to push back on his fingers to seek out the feeling again, Steve lined up a third digit. If he thought Bucky had been loud when Steve hit his prostate, that was nothing compared to how he sounded when he rocked back hard, taking in three fingers to the hilt instead of just two. Steve curled his fingers again, keeping still and watching as Bucky rocked back and forth to fuck himself. With a yell and a curse Bucky was over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him as Steve stroked him through it. Long spurts of semen coated the sheets in front of him.

               Twisting his fingers once more, Steve pulled back and let Bucky drop down and roll on to his back, watching the blond’s every move with hooded eyes. With fingers still slick with lube, Steve fisted himself, his hand pumping over his aching cock as he tried to bring on his own orgasm.

               “Steve wait.” Bucky’s voice was gravelly and commanding, making Steve’s hand stutter to a stop.

               Whining, Steve raised one knee to kneel on the edge of the bed. “What is it?”

               Bucky’s lips curled into a wicked grin and he spread his bent legs. “Still want you to fuck me.”

               “Bucky no, it’s fine, you already-”

               “Rogers, I’ve waited almost 15 years for this, put your dick in me already.”

               Steve cursed softly under his breath but reached for the condom. Normally he hated anyone trying to boss him around but apparently in bed with Bucky was the one exception. He had it out of the wrapper and was rolling it over himself quickly before slicking on more lubricant. Steve scooted forward until he was nestled between Bucky’s thighs, he hesitated though, looking once more for confirmation.

               “It’s okay Stevie,” Bucky breathed, lifting one leg up to rest on Steve’s shoulder in encouragement.

               Nodding, Steve lined himself at Bucky’s entrance and began to slowly push in. They both exhaled sharply and Steve turned to bite the inside of Bucky’s thigh as he tried to stop from coming on the spot. Everything around him was hot, tight and Bucky. It was heaven.

               After a few slow pushes, Steve finally seated his cock entirely inside, his pelvis pushing against Bucky’s rear. Channeling all of his self-control, Steve waited for Bucky’s breath to even out and for the brunette to begin to move his hips in encouragement before he began to move.

               At first each stroke was short and slow, each man savoring the new sensation. Steve shifted his weight to run a hand up Bucky’s side and side his perfectly sculpted chest. His hips stuttered when he found Bucky’s dick was already hard and leaking again.  “Fuck Buck, look at you.”

               Bucky’s response was little more than a whine as he tried to push Steve on with a press of his leg. His lover seemed to get the idea though and began to snap his hips harder and faster. The quiet room filled with the sounds of low groans, loud curses, the slap of skin on skin and heavy breathing. Steve wasn’t sure if seconds or minutes passed before his vision started to cloud and his rhythm faltered as his own orgasm built.

               “Touch yourself,” Steve panted, leaning forward on both hands as he tried to keep up the punishing pace.

Bucky whimpered, spitting into his hand before wrapping it around his dick. He was leaking a steady stream of precome and knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. As though Steve had read his mind, the blonde tilted his hips just enough so that tip of his cock was hitting Bucky’s prostate with each thrust. Bucky yelled his lovers name as he shot his release across both of their chests.

               With a shudder and a few more thrusts Steve followed him of the edge. His mouth was frozen in a silent scream as he rode through the waves of pleasure.  With one final push, Steve pulled out and collapsed onto his back next to his worn-out lover, taking care to avoid the wet spot on the bed.

               “That was-,” Steve started, his chest tight as he fought to get enough air. The black ink that marked Bucky’s writing was smudged and Bucky had his own matching spots of black now. They were both sweaty and sticky and while it should have been gross, Bucky couldn’t have cared less.

               “Fuckin’ amazing,” Bucky finished before rolling over to his side to press a kiss to Steve’s sweaty hair. “Match your breathing to mine Stevie.”

               Steve nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he took in deep breaths until his heart rate slowed and his chest didn't feel quite so tight. “‘Ve never fucked myself into an asthma attack before,” Steve mused, nuzzling the salty skin of Bucky’s shoulder as it shook with laughter.

               Bucky lifted his hips up briefly, pulling the spoiled topsheet off and out of the way so that they could get close without worrying about the mess. Steve grabbed the fabric and cleaned them both gently with the edge of the sheet before kicking the whole thing on to the floor, they could always change the sheets and clean up for real later.

               With a hum of contentment, Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him close, relishing the solid weight of the blonde’s head on his chest. “Well that was certainly one way to learn anatomy,” Steve teased before kissing his lover’s cheek.

               Bucky propped himself up on his elbow so he could turn to catch Steve’s eye and shot him a wink. “You know, Stevie, we’re going to be starting to learn muscle groups next week and I think that’s going to require a lot of studying. “

                                                          

  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that ended up being way longer than I ever intended. Thanks to everyone who it through all of that! Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, come talk to me on Tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths about these nerds or whatever!  
> (Also if anyone wants to yell at me for writing this instead of What If, I swear I'm working on it and edited the hell out of the first few chapters and almost a new one to add.)


End file.
